How to Train Your Dragon 2
''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''is a 2014 American computer-animated fantasy-comedy film directed by Dean DeBlois. It is a sequel to 2010's How to Train Your Dragon, and was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was released on June 13, 2014. A third and final installment, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, was released on February 22, 2019. Plot Five years after the Viking villagers of Berk have made peace with the dragons, the dragons now live in the village and take part in racing competitions. Hiccup Horrendus Haddoc III often goes on adventures with his dragon Toothless, discovering unexplored new territories. Havng come of age, Hiccup is pressed by his father, Stoick the Vast, to succeed him as chieftain, though Hiccup remains unsure of this. While Hiccup and his friend Astrid Hofferson investigate a wildfire, they encounter a dragon trapper named Eret, who attempts to capture Hiccup and Astrid's dragons to transport to Drago Bludvist, the leader of an amassed dragon army. Hiccup and Astrid return to Berk and warn Stoick about Drago's army. Stoick orders the island to be fortified and for the villagers to prepare for battle. Hiccup, hoping to reason with Drago to avoid war, flies off with Astrid and the two surrender themselves to Eret, intending to be taken to Drago. However, the two are rescued by Stoick, Gobber the Belch, and several other dragon riders. Stoick reveals to Hiccup that he had met Drago years ago and that he is unreasonable, but Hiccup refuses to believe war is inevitable and flies off with Toothless. The two are later on captured by a dragon rider named Valka, who reveals herself to be Hiccup's mother. Valka explains that she has spent twenty years rescuing dragons from Drago and keeping them in an ice island created by a massive dragon called the Bewilderbeast, whom all dragons answer to. Stoick arrives at the island and reunites with Valka. Meanwhile, Astrid and the other dragon riders ambush Eret, but are captured by Drago, who learns of Berk's dragons. Drago's army attacks Valka's sanctuary and a battle erupts. During the battle, Drago reveals he has his own Bewilderbeast that challenges Valka's Bewilderbeast for supremacy. After a struggle, Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges victorious and brainwashes all the dragons present, including Toothless. Hiccup pleads for Drago to end the war, but he refuses and orders Hiccup executed. A brainwashed Toothless fires a plasma blast at Hiccup, but Stoick intercepts the blast and is killed as a result. Drago then leads his now larger army to attack Berk. Hiccup, Valka, and the other riders fly infant dragons, who are immune to the Bewilderbeast's control, back to Berk to stop Drago. The riders arrive at Berk as Drago's army attacks. Hiccup successfully disenchants Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, but the Bewilderbeast traps the two in ice. Drago gloats over his victory, but Hiccup and Toothless break free and Toothless battles the Bewilderbeast. The other dragons are freed from the Bewilderbeast's control and they aid Toothless in attacking and overwhelming the Bewilderbeast. After Toothless destroys the Bewilderbeast's tusk, it retreats into the ocean, along with Drago. The villagers celebrate their victory and Toothless is made the new Alpha of the dragons. Valka and Eret stay in the village and Hiccup is made the new chieftain, proudly proclaiming that while others have armies and armadas, Berk has their dragons. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendus Haddoc III. *Cate Blanchett as Valka. *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast. *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch. *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson. *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman. *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston. *Kristen Wiif as Ruffnut Thorston. *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist. *Kit Harington as Eret. *Kieron Elliott as Hoard the Haggard. *Philip McGrade as Starkard. *Andrew Ableson as Ug. *Gideon Emery as Teeny. *Simon Kassianides as No-Name. *Randy Thom as Toothless. Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Sequels Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Action films Category:Films based on Books Category:Films based on British novels Category:2010s films Category:2014 films